


All You Need Is Love

by TheMotherNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But Rey is not a courtesan, But you have to wait for it, F/M, Forbidden Love, Moulin Rouge AU, SO MUCH HEAT SEX, Soulmate ABO, hidden designation, references to the movie, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMotherNerd/pseuds/TheMotherNerd
Summary: The Moulin Rouge May not be the brothel it used to be...But that doesn’t mean there’s not some heat to find there.When Rey is an Omega dancer posing as Beta at the Moulin Rouge, and Ben is a prince with a secret...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 20
Kudos: 23





	1. There Was A Boy...

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first EVER Reylo fanfic! I certainly hope you all enjoy this! We have to lay some groundwork first, but I promise we will have some fun soon...;)  
> NOTE: The chapter count is absolutely subject to change. 😁

"Benjamin, you have to have _some_ opinion.”

Prince Benjamin, heir to the dynastical throne of the European Conglomerate, rolled his eyes. “I’ve told you, Mother: this is your affair, not mine.”

His mother, Queen Empress Leia of Alderaan, frowned. “It most certainly is my affair. However, since it is being given to honor your 21st birthday as well as your presentation, I assumed that you would want a say in how it is handled.” Leia dropped her shoulders and her regal persona and sighed. 

“I just want you to be happy. I know we have had our differences since you presented as beta, Ben, so I am extending the olive branch by letting you have some say in your party.”

Ben raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to let me invite Finn and Poe?”  
Leia shuddered. “If you _must_. But the fact that your only two friends are theater owners makes me more upset than I think you realize. But it is your party, so I suppose I will allow it.”  
Ben raised his other eyebrow, shocked at this response. “Well, that certainly is an olive branch I’m happy to take, then. Thank you, Mother.” He stooped to kiss her cheek, which made her soften considerably.  
“Well, well. Away with you then. Go speak to Maz and let her know what you want her to cook for you. Then make your sister come down. I need to speak to her.”

Ben jumped the stairs three at a time, his joy at his mother’s reconciliation overshadowing his previous melancholy. “Kaydel, Mom needs you!”  
Kaydel’s door opened slightly. “Ugh, tell her I’m busy! I’m trying to pick out a dress for this stupid party of yours.”  
Ben smiled. She had been completely impossible once she presented as Alpha, so he was trying to be nice. “I’m sure Mother will help you with that if you just go down and talk to her.”  
As always, the deep timbre of his voice calmed her a bit. “Fine. But she better be willing to let me have Armie for the party, or else I’ll be a disaster.” Be smiled. Armitage Hux was the most talented hairdresser and makeup artist in the EC, and he knew his mother had already commissioned him for all of them for next week. She pushed past him gently and walked to the stairs. Ben followed her, taking a sharp left at the bottom to head into the kitchen.

Maz was, as usual, wearing her standard white chef’s jacket, which was usually covered with some foodstuff. Today, it was pasta sauce, and Ben had to resist the urge to chuckle. “Maz? Leia sent me in to talk to you about the dinner next week.”

Maz walked up to the bar Ben had sat down at and glared at him through her thick glasses. “Did you tell her yet?”

Ben looked down at his hands. “Not…exactly, no.”

Maz continued glaring. “What about him?”

Ben’s hands were incredibly interesting to watch as they fidgeted nervously in his lap. “Not yet, but I think he knows already. I think she does too.”

“Of course she does. She’s an Omega, she can probably smell you from a mile off. He probably can too, but they’re waiting for you to admit it to them. You have to tell them, Benji. They have to know.”

Ben nodded slowly. Why was Maz always right? “After the party next week. Mom’s about to lose her head with stress over planning, and Dad’s dealing with Mom. They’ll be…calmer after the party. I’ll sit them all down and tell them then.”

Maz softened, then nodded. “You know it’s what’s best, Benji. It’s important they know. But another week won’t hurt them, I don’t think. Don’t wait any longer, though, or I’ll be forced to take matters into my own hands.”

Ben affected a look of shock, but he knew it was an empty threat. He’d been coming in here to tell Maz all his secrets since he was old enough to talk, and she’d never revealed a single one to his parents or his sister, all of whom he knew came in here and did the same thing. Maz was as close as any of them had to a mother or grandmother, and so she had been adopted into the family. Every few months his mother tried to give her a title and make it official, but Maz preferred to be in the kitchen. She was also the only one he allowed to call him “Benji”, a name he’d loved as a child, but now despised as an adult.

“I came in here for a reason, Maz, and it wasn’t to talk about this.”

“I know why you’re here, but it’s pointless: you’ve had me make the same thing for your birthday dinner since you were two years old. Beef stew with homemade crackers and a chocolate cake with strawberries and fudge icing. I’ll have to add some sides and fancies to the menu, but it’ll still be the same as always. I’ll just spring for the better strawberries that you like now.”  
Ben smiled his goofiest smile, the one he saved for Maz alone, and got up to hug her. “You always know what to do, Maz. The best grandma a prince could ask for.”  
Maz coughed and patted his back, which meant she was pleased by the compliment and the affection. “Well, well, get away with you. I’ve got to finish up your supper. Send my boyfriend in here if you see him, will you?” The little woman shooed him out of her kitchen, and Ben left with a chuckle and a little shake of his head. He set off to find his father.

Han, King and Emperor of the European Conglomerate and its Associated Nation States, was out on the lawn shooting arrows with Chewie, his brother and head of security and protection. His father, unlike his regal and sophisticated mother, was rough around the edges and preferred a life spent outdoors. He had not been raised in royal households, but when a soulmate connection is made, it doesn’t matter where the mate comes from, it must be honored. So Han, an Alpha from the streets, had mated with Leia, an Omega princess and heir to the EC throne. So Han had to be taught how to be a king, but the finer nuances of the job had never been ingrained in him like they had him and his mother. Ben loved that about his dad: he was always ready to play and be a part of his kids’ lives in a way that his royal mother found difficult. She tried, of course, and loved her children fiercely, but there was a natural connection with Dad that was hard for Mom. Ben had always wanted to be more like his Dad, and now he was, in a way that no one knew about but him and Maz.

“Hey Dad. Hey, Chewie.”

Han turned, and a smile lit up his face. “Hey, kid. Coming to get a break from party planning?”

Ben smiled. Han always knew. “Yeah, it was getting too stuffy in there.”

Han laughed. “Well good, because you’re just in time to see me beat your uncle in a game of arrows.” Arrows was the game his father and uncle invented to help them practice archery, and it involved seeing who could get the closest to the bull’s-eye as they moved the target further away. Ben squinted into the April sun, estimating that his uncle was shooting at a target no less than 1500 yards away.

There was a reason the two men had survived so long in the streets of the capital.

Chewie shot his bow, landing about two inches outside the bull’s-eye, and less than an inch away from his father’s. When the servants brought the target back in close, the winner was clear.

“Damn it all to hell, “ Chewie grunted. “One lousy inch and I’d have had it. Now I gotta buy. “

Ben chuckled. Chewie was gruff, but the huge man was nothing but a giant teddy bear. “You and Dad don’t have to buy drinks anywhere. One of the perks of the job, right? “ 

Han chuckled along with his son. “It’s the principle of the matter, son. He knows your old dad bested him, so now he’s on the hook for the next thing we have to buy. It’s our expression. Maz started it, actually. “

“Oh, that reminds me, “ Ben said, turning to Chewie. “Maz wants to see you, Uncle.” Han threw his head back with laughter, and Chewie blushed furiously as he ran off toward the kitchen. Han’s laughter died off. “That woman is going to hook Chewie before long.” 

Ben smiled. “Good for them. They’re perfect for each other, and I, for one, can’t wait for him to catch up.” 

Han threw his arm over his son’s shoulder, and Ben understood that the life he had was beyond anything he could have imagined, and that he was very lucky.

If only they could know he was an Alpha.


	2. And I Am A Material Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's part in the upcoming festivities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this is garbage but it's really important info for later so enjoy/tolerate this info dump and i promise to make it up to you in later chapters.:*

“I am _jealous_!”

Rose was bouncing up and down, trying to be as quiet as possible while the Nota Bellas was performing. Rey rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Stop it Rose, it’s just one performance. I’ll probably be back before you’re even in bed.”

“Still, the _palace_! None of the girls have ever been invited there! What are you going to wear?”

“My costume, of course! I won’t be mingling or even coming close to anyone else. I’ll simply be the entertainment for the Prince’s party. Nothing more, okay? It’s not a big deal, I promise.”

Even as she said these words, Rey was inwardly screaming, just as excited as Rose. None of the girls from the Moulin Rouge had ever been invited to be a performer at a palace affair. The reputation of the place was the main reason for this: in the 1800s, it had been a burlesque that catered to a…seedier type of human. But that was long ago, and now the dancers were considered to be of the highest caliber in Europe. Therefore, performing for the royal family was an honor, not as risqué at it would have been hundreds of years before. 

Rey was thrilled to have been chosen. But there was something else as well. Rose, ever sharp eyed, stopped jumping and frowned slightly.

"Rey Parisa, I do believe you're hiding something from me!"

Rey shifted a bit, looking away from Rose nervously. "No, I'm not."

Rose put her hands on Rey's shoulders. "We've known each other since we were five, Rey. I know when you're lying."

This was true, of course. They found each other on the streets of the capital after both sets of their parents died in the Conglomerate Wars. They helped each other to survive until Holdo found them dancing in an alley and brought them to the school. They cleaned and assisted Holdo with whatever she asked, and in turn, she adopted them into her family of dancers. She taught them everything, and they returned her love and education by becoming the two best dancers in her school.

"I'm honestly not sure, Rosie. I'm so thrilled to have been invited, but I'm also a bit afraid. I've never performed other than here in the school. I'm afraid I will fail."

Rose was unconvinced. "Rey, you've been the best dancer here since you were ten. Out of the hundreds of performances you've done, you've never shown any sign of stage fright. What makes this so different?"

Rey sighed. Why was Rose always so perceptive?

“What do we really know about the Prince, though? What will I be expected to...you know… _do_ with him?”

Rose looked at Rey, understanding dawning on her pretty face. “Oh, so that's it. Don’t worry honey, you know they won’t let anything happen. If you were required to…do anything, Amilyn would never allow you to go. Also, he’s presented as Beta, which is probably the only reason she was okay with you going there at all.”

Rey knew she was right. Madame Amilyn Holdo, the owner of the Moulin Rouge Legacy Danseur Academy, only had twenty dancers in her school at a time. She was mother, of sorts, to her 20 “flowers”, as she called them, and so she was fiercely protective of her ladies. She purposely designated them all as Betas in their legal paperwork, and famously did not allow her stars to be propositioned by anyone unless they first went through a rigorous testing phase and screening, which deterred all but the most ardent of lovers. Rey was listed in all of her papers as a Beta, even though she had presented as Omega before she even came to the school.

Rose, also an Omega, was currently undergoing that process now with her longtime Alpha lover Armand Huxe, a high-ranking member of the royal family’s security guard and part-time protector of the Academy. He was tall, pale, and as redheaded as any man had a right to be, and it was already apparent that they would be married before the year was out.

Rey gave her a small smile. “I guess so. I’m just super, super nervous.”

Rose laughed. “You have the _least_ reason out of all of us to be nervous! There’s a reason you got the invite: you’re the best of all of us. Just go out there and be fabulous!”

Rey blushed. “You’re the best sister a girl could have, you know that?”

Now it was Rose’s turn to roll her eyes. “That’s because I’m the only one you have. And we’re not even sisters, you know.” She said this with a mischievous grin, waiting for the oft-repeated argument they always had when she said this.

“We’re the closest thing each other has to actual family, besides Amilyn. Why shouldn’t we proclaim that by calling each other sister? Besides, you love it when I call you sister.”

Rose grinned. “I most certainly do.”

Rey laughed. She was still somewhat nervous, but she was reassured by her sister’s words and by the comfort of knowing that Madame Amilyn had her best interests at heart.

Then their cue came, and the stage called them to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now that our backstory is laid and our characters introduced, let's party!
> 
> Come follow me on Twitter @nerdmommusings for more Reylo shenanigans!

**Author's Note:**

> S, now we've seen how our Alpha prince lives...but what about our sweet Rey?  
> This will be back as soon as I can! Until then, come follow me on Twitter at @nerdmommusings!


End file.
